The worldwide users activities through the world wide web, including but not limited to, through social networks, other Users' information and data, including but not limited to, their profiles or augmented space, or cloning wholly or partially their identity, profile or augmented space, etc. and other different sources of passive, active and dynamic data and information—have created the so called cyberspace which is intact—partially or fully—from the individual user(s) private physical and tangible world, reflected, inter alia, in real time and with a linkage to the real time geolocation/location.